


Das Interview

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Post-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Nachdem das Stargate-Programm öffentlich gemacht worden ist, hat John mehr als nur ein Interview zu geben. Meist stellt man ihm immer dieselben Fragen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die „Unvergessliche Momente“- Challenge von John’s Chaya auf Stargate Project

John war müde, gelangweilt und hatte gar keine Lust mehr, weitere Fragen zu beantworten. Zehn Minuten waren noch von der vereinbarten Zeit übrig, dann durfte er endlich zurück in sein Hotelzimmer, unter die Dusche und eine riesengroße Pizza bestellen. Nein, er würde es anders herum machen, erst die Pizza ordern, dann wäre sie schon da, wenn er aus der Dusche kam. 

Er seufzte und schob seine Kaffeetasse ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite. Die Leute aus Atlantis hatte es noch gut getroffen. Nachdem die Existenz des Stargates der Weltbevölkerung bekannt gegeben worden war, hatten die SG-Teams der Erde die erste Welle der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit absolvieren müssen. Dafür hatte es sich fast gelohnt, zu dem Zeitpunkt unabkömmlich und in eine große Schlacht mit den Wraith verwickelt gewesen zu sein. 

Jetzt fast sieben Monate später, erweckten die ‚Helden aus der fernen Galaxie’, wie sie einige Zeitungen betitelt hatten, zwar noch einmal das Interesse der Presse, aber das war Kinderkram im Vergleich zu dem, was die Stargate Teams in dem vergangenen halben Jahr an Interviews, Presseterminen und Fernsehauftritten hatten absolvieren müssen. 

„Zehn Minuten!“, schärfte Cynthia, die Pressereferentin, dem jungen Reporter ein, den sie in dem Moment ins Zimmer führte. An Sheppard gewandt fügte sie hinzu: „Vincent Leroy von ‚Hund und Heim’. Ihr letzter Interviewer für heute.“ 

„Danke“, erwiderte der Reporter, machte zwei Schritte ins Zimmer und die Pressemappe, die er auf seinen Laptop gelegt hatte, geriet ins Rutschen, er versuchte sie zu halten, ein Blatt segelte davon, er versuchte es zu fangen und dabei fiel die restliche Mappe auf den Boden. Ein Dutzend Blätter schwebten um ihn herum zu Boden. 

Er bekam einen roten Kopf, sammelte sie wieder ein und setzte sich John gegenüber. Er räusperte sich: „Ähm … Vincent Leroy.“ 

„Colonel John Sheppard.“ John konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen: „’Hund und Heim’? Sind die auch an Weltraummissionen interessiert?“ 

„Ich arbeite auch noch für die ‚Chicago News’, aber die wollten mich nicht herschicken, weil ich nicht genug Erfahrung habe.“ Der junge Mann streckte sein Kinn vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

Er sah so aus, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass John ihn unverrichteter Dinge wieder hinausschicken würde, und dann würde er zum Angriff übergehen. John musste schmunzeln, das erinnerte ihn sehr an Rodney, wenn der geradezu auf Widerworte hoffte, um eine Breitseite loszulassen. Nun, er hatte nicht umsonst beim Besten gelernt und er würde nicht darauf hereinfallen. „Dann schießen Sie mal los mit ihren Fragen“, meinte John stattdessen und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. 

Vincent Leroy sortierte seine Papiere, dann las er ab: „Welches ist Ihr unvergesslichster Moment, nachdem Sie vom Stargate erfahren hatten?“

John versuchte nicht laut zu seufzen, auch wenn er die Frage heute schon zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal beantworten musste. „Durch den Ereignishorizont zu treten, war eine ganz besondere Erfahrung und mit nichts zu vergleichen“, antwortete er schon fast mechanisch. Inzwischen waren seine Antworten druckreif, so oft hatte er sie bereits gegeben. „Zu wissen, dass einer der kühnsten Träume der Menschheit wahr geworden ist, den Fuß auf eine fremde Welt zu setzen, noch dazu in einer anderen Galaxis, das ist ein Erlebnis ohnegleichen. Ich werde diesen Moment niemals vergessen.“

Leroy runzelte die Brauen, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, suchte die zweite Frage auf dem Papier vor ihm und las vor: „Glauben Sie, dass Reisen durch das Stargate bald für jedermann möglich werden? Und dass man auch … seinen Hund … mitnehmen kann?“ Er schluckte sichtbar. 

Johns Mundwinkel verzogen sich. Alles, was er tun konnte, war nicht laut loszulachen. Dann riss er sich zusammen und erwiderte halbwegs ernst: „Theoretisch ist es kein Problem, einen Hund durch das Stargate zu schicken.“ Hatte er jetzt mal Fragen haben wollen, die aus dem Rahmen fielen oder nicht? 

Der Reporter schaute auf die nächste Frage, stockte und atmete tief durch. Dann schaute er Sheppard in die Augen, als er vom Blatt mit stets leiser werdender Stimme ablas: „Gibt es in der Pegasus-Galaxie auch Hunde, die mit den Hunden der Erde für neue Rassen gekreuzt werden können?“ 

Er hatte strahlend blaue, jetzt ziemlich unglückliche Augen, hinter Brillengläsern wie Clark Kent. John fragte sich, wer ihm diesen Fragenkatalog mitgegeben hatte. Da wollte wohl ein Kollege verhindern, dass er jemals einen besseren Job bekam. Hoffentlich schrieb er bei ‚Hund und Heim’ unter Pseudonym, denn wenn die ‚Chicago News’ den Artikel zu sehen bekam, wäre das seiner Karriere wohl nicht förderlich. 

„Da fragen Sie am besten Dr. Parrish, der ist der Chefbiologe in Atlantis. Ich denke, der wird sich gerne mit Ihnen über die Möglichkeiten von neuen Hunderassen unterhalten.“  
„Okay. Das werde ich machen. Als letzte Frage … oh, nein …nein, … ich, ich denke wir sind hier fertig“, meinte der Reporter und klappte die Mappe vehement zu.  
„Was wäre die Frage gewesen?“  
Vincent hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Kommen Sie, fragen Sie schon. Und dann sagen Sie mir, wer Ihnen diese Liste geschrieben hat“, meinte John, der jetzt doch neugierig geworden war.  
„Jemand muss den Fragenkatalog ausgetauscht haben“, stellte der Reporter fest. „Die Kollegen der Hundezeitschrift sind sehr nett, so etwas hätten die mir nie mitgegeben.“ 

„Könnte es sein, dass einer der Journalisten der ‚Chicago News’ Zugang zu Ihren Unterlagen hatte?“, fragte John.  
„Nein, ich … doch!“ Er setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Ignacio hat auf meine Sachen aufgepasst, während ich kurz auf der Toilette war.“ Er nahm eine Hand vor den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das gibt’s doch nicht.“  
John tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Mappe. „Ich glaube, dann wissen wir, von wem die Fragen sind.“  
„Das ist verrückt.“

Irgendetwas rumorte in Johns Kopf. Da war doch was … Ignacio … ein so seltener Name, … hatte er den Namen nicht schon kürzlich irgendwo gehört? „Ignacio Kavanagh?“, fragte er plötzlich.  
„Ja, genau“, bestätigte Mr. Leroy stirnrunzelnd. 

Der Name war Rodney und ihm sofort aufgefallen und sie hatten sich gefragt, ob er wohl mit „ihrem“ Kavanagh verwandt war. Er hatte über bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend Atlantis-Bewohner Artikel bei der ‚Chicago News’ geschrieben, die so unmögliche und abwertende Titel hatten wie: „Die athosianische Prinzessin und ihr neues Glück in der alten Stadt“ oder „Ronon, der Krieger aus dem All“. Rodney war fast unter die Decke gegangen, als er auf einem der Titelblätter ein Photo von sich gesehen hatte, auf dem er angewidert das Gesicht verzog und das untertitelt war: „Rosinenbrötchen mag ich nicht – von der Schwierigkeit in der Pegasus-Galaxie ein Genie zu sein“. Die Artikel hatten in ihrer Oberflächlichkeit den Überschriften in nichts nachgestanden. 

„Sie glauben, dass Ignacio mir schaden wollte?“, erkundigte sich Vincent bei John.  
„Ja. Ich bin sicher, dass er Ihren Beitrag aus dem Hundeblatt überall in den ‚Chicago News’ herumzeigen wird. Ganz bestimmt sind Sie besser als er – und das kann er nicht haben.“ Nun, es war auch nicht schwierig, besser als Kavanagh zu sein.  
„Aber…“ Vincent beendete den Satz nicht, hob die Hand und ließ sie wieder fallen. Er blickte etwas verloren drein. 

John schaute den Reporter genauer an und sah, wie jung er noch war. Höchstens Anfang-Mitte Zwanzig – und vielleicht war das das erste Mal, dass ihm jemand mit soviel Niedertracht und Missgunst begegnet war. Wahrscheinlich konnte er wirklich gut schreiben, denn sonst hätte sich dieser Kavanagh sicher nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn so ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen.  
Man sollte Kavanagh – ob er jetzt mit dem reizenden Atlantis-Kavanagh verwandt war oder nicht – nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen. Und so wandte sich John an den jungen Mann: „Was hätten *Sie* denn gerne für Ihre Leser von mir gewusst?“ 

In diesem Moment steckte die Pressereferentin nach kurzem Anklopfen ihren Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Colonel? Es ist acht Uhr.“ An den Reporter gerichtet fügte sie hinzu: „Wir danken Ihnen für Ihren Besuch und wünschen Ihnen einen guten Heimweg.“ 

„Danke, Cynthia.“ John lächelte ihr zu. Er wusste, dass sie es als ‚Rettungsmission’ für ihn betrachtete, denn er hatte ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sehnsüchtig auf das Ende dieses Interview-Marathons wartete. „Mr. Leroy und ich müssen nur noch ein kleines Gespräch über Haustiere führen.“  
„Brauchen Sie mich noch?“ Sie warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
John schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Vielen Dank, nein.“  
„Dann noch viel Spaß den Herren“, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln ihrerseits und zog sich zurück. 

„Also dann, legen wir mit dem ‚richtigen’ Interview los.“ John goss sich noch etwas Kaffee nach. 

Vincent rieb sich die Hände, seine Augen strahlten und er begann mit seinen Fragen. John erzählte von den im Dunkeln leuchtenden Reptilien von Arbini Minor, von den Kristallseen auf Verridan, in denen Goldfische schwammen, deren Schuppen so wertvoll waren, dass Kriege deswegen geführt worden waren und schwenkte über zu den küssenden Zwergvögeln von It’Bas IV, die die Bewohner zu den schönsten Liebesgedichten inspiriert hatten. Vincent schrieb und schrieb und stellte Gegenfragen und am Ende waren beide überzeugt, etwas geschaffen zu haben, das aus der Masse an Interviews heraus stach.

\--------------------------------------------------

Vier Monate später gewann Vincent Leroy den Nachwuchspreis der amerikanischen Presse für seinen ‚herausragenden und menschlich berührenden, dazu äußerst informativen Bericht über die Tierwelt der Pegasus-Galaxie’, wie es in der Laudatio hieß. Ein Preis, durch den die New York Times auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und ihm einen Arbeitsvertrag anbot.

John las den Artikel und stellte fest, dass der junge Reporter noch viel besser war, als Ignacio Kavanagh befürchtet hatte …

\-------------ENDE----------

©Antares, Oktober 2016 


End file.
